


Abandoned by Disney

by TheEnderDraco



Category: Cranium Command (Attraction), Haunted Mansion (Ride)
Genre: Angst, Animatronics are alive au, Buzzy deserved better, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Gen, Ghost Host is the grim reaper of the parks, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnderDraco/pseuds/TheEnderDraco
Summary: Sometimes, attractions are just left alone to rot. Someone has to be the Grim Reaper of the Disney Parks, right?
Relationships: Figment & Buzzy, Ghost Host & Buzzy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

_It’s been so long._  
  
_Is anyone gonna come back for me?_  
  
_Did they forget about me?_  
  
Buzzy sat alone in the old Cranium Command theater, just like he’d been doing for the past ten years. Nothing was out of place from the day it was closed. It was all left to rot, with nothing new but dust. He was left to rot. The boy’s eyelids drooped, the pain of isolation weighing him down. 

“Buzzy? You’re... still here?” A voice called from the darkness.

“M...Mr. Ghost Host?” Buzzy’s voice, unused for so long, was little more than a whisper. He peeked around, his joints stiff. Sure enough, there was the Host, poking his softly glowing head through the closed doors. Buzzy smiled faintly. 

The Ghost Host strode through the theater, phasing through rows of chairs and floating up to the platform where Buzzy sat. “I was just passing through for old times’ sake, and I figured I’d take another look at the old place. I thought they’d relocated you to the archives! You poor thing...” He traced a line in the dust with his finger. “It’s been so long, hasn’t it?”

”Yeah,” Buzzy rasped. A single tear cut through the grime on his cheeks. “I miss everyone...”

”Buzzy...” the Host sighed. “I... I think it’s time to let go.”

”What?”

”I know how it must feel... this is your home, after all, but... You’re fading. I can see you don’t have much time left. Just let go, Buzzy. They aren’t coming back.”

More tears streaked down the boy’s face. He gazed around the room which housed him for so many years, which was now covered in dust and decay. The Ghost Host was right; nobody was coming back. There was nothing left but urban explorers and crushing silence. 

“Okay.”

Buzzy let out one final sigh. He could feel his soul lift from its animatronic prison, the heaviness of the world around him fading away. The room around him became clearer, dusted in shades of otherworldly blue. He lifted his hands from his chair, watching the new, blue-toned ones part from the physical remnants of himself. He cast one more pained look at his abandoned body, dulled by time, yet still as youthful as ever.

The Ghost Host smiled wistfully. He offered his hand to the newly formed spirit.

”Come on, Buzzy. Let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epcot pals always stick together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe more angst

"Buzzy?"

The door to the Cranium Command theater creaked open. Flashlight in hand, Figment stuck his head through. He briefly scanned the room, shining his light over to the main stage where Buzzy was seated. Figment grinned, pushing the door open and bounding over.

"Hey buddy, just came to check on ya! Figured you were getting lonely, ya know?" He said with a smile. Carefully trying not to disturb anything, Figment half-climbed, half-flew up the dusty mechanisms and set pieces. His friend was sitting slumped in his chair- probably just taking a nap, he thought.

"Psst, hey, wake up! It's me, Figment!" He tapped Buzzy on the shoulder, then shook him a little, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process. He coughed, waving it away to see his friend still sleeping. "Come on, buddy, wake up!" The boy's hat had fallen over his eyes, and Figment tilted it up, revealing his half-closed eyelids. That was normal, he thought; Buzzy's eye mechanisms had been off even before the show closed. Though, something felt off...

"Buzzy..?"

Figment's wings drooped at his sides. Reality had started to set in, and it was a familiar situation for him. He'd seen it before, when him and Dreamfinder had gotten kicked out. Dreamfinder was devastated, his spirit becoming dimmer and dimmer every day, until one day he went to sleep and just... didn't wake up. Tears began to form in the little dragon's eyes, his flashlight illuminating Buzzy's dulled face. There was a single line in the dust on his cheeks.

"No, no... Not you too..." 

Figment's sobs broke the utter silence of the room. He let his flashlight fall to the floor below and wrapped his arms around Buzzy's lifeless body. He buried his face in the boy's jacket and cried.

_"Please... Please wake up..."_


End file.
